Atonement Stratosphere (one)
by Professor Fergurson
Summary: About efc before season 1 , during season 1-2 a tie in and a new begining for a new season 3


To think this was my account of the events that befell the earth. I am much older than I was . I was nearing my 750 th year and I had been living on earth now for nearly 12 years . I was watching over James , she has so much potental being the direct human decendent of Ma'el the great taelon who visited earth so long ago. From an early age she fortell the arrival of the Taelons. I was the only one to believe her.   
  
It was my idea to let come to gallifrey and learn at the academy as all her learning had stopped on earth because there was nothing else for her to learn. She had peacekeeper training like I did when I was her age. Of course the nightmares stop as the taelons arrived and james would have a calming sleep. From my earlier discussions with one of my closest of taelon friends in the council at the time I was assigned to be a tutor for a young taelon. I was told that they would be visiting earth 2014.   
  
To think no one knew what Zo'or was planning and I had a feeling I knew what it was if I didn't have timelord dna I would been sick in the presence of him. The future is what we make they say. Sure I would like to meet that idiot who thought that up.   
  
My future regardless , is unchange able niether was Da'an's and the human friends we both made on the way. I was determined that Zo'or would not get absolute power.   
  
A few years before the offical Taelon arrival, I had arranged for the unit headquarters to be moved to australia because it would be easlier for them to deal with a Dalek invasion . David , my friend had noticed that I appeared to becoming ill. I couldn't tell him anything or the fact if I was right the taelons were comming to early for my liking.   
  
If the Taelons were comming early then "They" had started a war with the taelons it must of been going on for 400 years. That ofcourse is not a good sign then again her agents had dissappeared and not be heard from again.   
  
A near unreadable visual message was received it must of been nearly 400 year old or more. It was from the Taelon council they were asking for my help to get them off the taelon homeworld . I was hoping that they were still alive. Two hundred years before I had terraformed a moon to look and be like the homeworld for visiting taelons.  
  
With a breatheable atmosphere. Things seemed to be normal on my moon base which was near my home planet of gallifrey. So david, james and myself went off to the homeworld . David was the first to leave my space ship the air was always breathe able .  
  
"Professor, I don't think you want to come out here. The council is find but I think they need medical attention and your the only one with the knowledge of taelon backgrounds." said David  
  
James proceeded out of the space ship and saw what had been done.  
  
"I think , David is right professor. I think it may be a good idea to stay in the ship." Said James warning me.  
  
Regardless what they said I left the spaceship I looked around it was not the same place I had left. I quickly helped the council into the ship. James went back in to help some of them.  
  
"David, could you go back into the ship please I want to be alone right now." I said to david   
  
But David didn't enter the ship but walked behind me . Tho'rn was standing right beside me . We had been friends for years before put his blue hand on my shoulder.  
  
My feelings came to the surface, I screamed .  
  
-----------------------  
  
The year is 2006 for the rest of the world and AC 3 or after the companions year 3. I was begining to remember things I didn't want to . The last thing I remember was the probe had landed and I faded out.  
  
The unit base was moved for many reasons more than 12 years ago. Infact the impending Dalek war we were all getting ready for it . It took a few years for the australian people to realise we were not alone. It was not big secret that I wasn't human but that wasn't an issue with them.   
  
12 years earlier  
  
Even on my moon , alarm bells rang. Something wasn't right. They were 20 years to early. I felt the commonality comming closer. For some reason I had a feeling that Zo'or had survived the first attack. The base was less than 2 light years away from earth.  
  
"Professor, an identified object has entered earth space. Can you tell us what it is ?" Asked one of the gallifreyians  
  
Fergurson turned on the video communicator.  
  
"Please, get me first Brigadier Bambera, Then the taelon council. Then ask david to come into the labortory when he's available, but tell him it's urgent, Thankyou Galana". said the professor  
  
"Will do. The Daleks have been pushed ofcourse, by the look on your face. I'll start operations terra firma after I contact those people first." Said Galana  
  
"Change the order, get me the taelon council make sure you get a hold of the american associates tell them to monitor the rim of their universe, nothing more at this stage. I don't want them to know to much at all." said the professor  
  
"I'll get right on it. David is on his way". said Galana  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Taelon council are ready to speak with you in a few moments they are on the new homeworld embassy the far end of this gallaxy but will return to the new homeworld in the next few days. You will have to be breif as the satalite has lined up , 5,4,3,2,1."Galana stops and connects the transmission to the professors labortory.  
  
"We great you, your concern." Said a taelon council member  
  
"I wish it were, something trival as a interplanetory issue. But It has come to my attention that one of the remaining four ships is heading towards the planet called earth and I wanted to know why it's 20 years earlier. The peace mission was for 2014 not for 2003 on that earth year." Said the professor concerned.  
  
"We do not know or have approved a ship at this time. It was meant to leave 50 years ago to reach earth for the year 2014 it must of left with out us knowing." said the council member  
  
"Your not on the new homeworld , your signal is weak. The jaridians have already invaded most of your empire. Were ever you are must be important but the jardians could find your signal." The professor stops  
  
"You felt the many deaths,"the professor's hands and hair turn blue like a taelon," I know how it effects you, we did not know on that day you came what was left. We will return in a few days. We understand your concern for our safety." Said the taelon council member  
  
"I had offered Zo'or beings who would bare taelon children. Zo'or threw back the offer. That was when they were half way here.......,"Fergurson memory flashes back to were Zo'or used telepathic ablities to intrude and go into her mind without permission. Telepathic ablitlies was to be long gone in taelon dna. To find were earth is and how long it would take to get there.   
  
"What are you, doing you have no right." Screamed the professor  
  
"I want to know if the story of earth is true" says Zo'or   
  
He continues to devele deeper in her mind until finding his answer. Ma'el would of course be the one that Zo'or would send on a one way trip. The professor drops to the floor.  
  
"Now get out of my sight, you are not to return here. Da'an will be taught by me and he will never remember you." says a laughing Zo'or  
  
The memory painful as it was , was fading . The coucil saw the events and they all knew to well what Zo'or was capable of doing. Ofcourse the professor was apart of the commonality but mainly the out part so that supporters of Zo'or would not send the assassins for her.  
  
Even she is known as the one by most of the synad and the council." I am sorry a disturbing memory came to the surface." Said the professor  
  
"Don't be sorry, you share a bond with the taelons. When you find Zo'or, bring him to us so we can punish him and you will chose a suitable punishment." Said the taelon council member   
  
A feeling of content fell over the professor it had been pass on by the council to her.  
  
"I will go to earth soon and prepare those who work for me for the arrival as well as the countrys I look after. Zo'or has made sure it's impossible for Da'an to know who I am so he will never remember me. The new homeworld I hope to get some of the other taelon survivers there to live on the moon. I will restore the your homeworld to the beauty it once was when I was a tutor". Said a calmer professor  
  
"It was not your fault taelons learnt universal english. When one learnt the whole commonality knew how to speak it." Said tho'rn  
  
"You and the council know of my background. Having Taelon dna with the other alien races you have all helpped me to understand what I am and what I will evolve into a Taelon with hair. I just won't be blue but be the same I am know. It will upset Zo'or to know that I have dna of taelons who once were , that are now and those who have yet to come. To think that the ancient timelords the ancient ones liked the ideals of perfect beings like yourselves over time they became like you in some ways and I was the master product the ultimate perfect being. If I were perfect like they wanted me to,  
I would have had jaridain dna put in me. I have taken up the satalite time." Said the professor   
  
"You will find peace when you regain your friendship and more with Da'an. The one find da'an , the hope." Said Tho'rn  
  
"Da'an means hope. I just hope Da'an's soul has not been corupted by Zo'ors stories of false hopes and false victories may have brainwashed Da'an. I bid you farewell. I will see you on the new homeworld where I find out more of Zo'ors plans." Said the professor  
  
The image dissapppears from the video screen in the labortory . David walks into the room.  
  
"Fergurson, are you going to be alright? ,"Fergurson faces david . Her face is almost unreadable of a timelord face but with the hair that turns blue he knows so well." By the colour of your hair that the colour that taelons are just by guessing the taelon mothership has pushed the daleks out of their course and stopped their invasion plans." Said david  
  
"Who's going to be the one to tell the daleks, they are not going to be happy about this. As you guessed, yes I am a little worried as a small group of taelons the war has devistated the populations so badly. They are on their way to earth and what makes it worse Zo'or is on that ship." Said the professor a little worried.  
  
"I understand your more worried about Zo'or not the other taelons. I doubt the assassins will be sent know. The brigadier has been informed , but made a comment on Dr James McCoy who you put in the old unit position of scientific advisor." Said David  
  
"Don't worry , Dr James McCoy is my ancestor and I training her in peacekeeping and sent her to training with them. James and I regardless are joined to the taelons. James is harmless she's more human than I will ever be. Tell the new brigadier not to worry james has been working for unit for years ." Said the professor with a strange smile.  
  
The video link was flashing a message had been received.  
  
"I'll except the message." Said the professor  
  
"This is andraes the taelons have entered terra firma's boarder. I will return to the terra firma base after the message is received. You were right, professor about Zo'or and his plans. The jaridains have retreated slightly . I will not reveal anything more until I have returned to earth if I am being tracked. I know the importance of this stage. Andreas signing out." The message fades into nothing.  
  
"Prepare my shuttle for departure for earth. Ask the earth representative and Jordian to take over until a gallifreian has arrived while I am on earth. Get Kurack to bring the taelon council communcation technology so they can communicate with me on earth." Said the professor walking out of the room  
  
Every section turns into battle stations.  
  
"Battle stations." Says David and the he leaves to join the professor  
  
Fergurson is looking at the new taelon homeworld  
  
"I don't like the situation, I don't think I could handle when they come to earth. The closer they come , the more I feel the commonality's presence and their thoughts." said the professor  
  
"Your condition, has been declining since the taelon mothership was spotted heading towards earth. Dr Eurbury Emessary knows this is worring you." Said a concerned David  
  
"We must go ahead,to earth and prepare for the arrival and make sure there are fleets prepared. When the taelons leave that will be the hint the jaridains have taken the advanced technology and will be on their way to invade earth. Proctecting earth in the fleets responsibity and mine." Said the professor  
  
They both enter the shuttle and head for earth.  
  
One and half years to go.   
  
In the brisbane headquarters of Unit. Outside a timeloop opens up and an old man comes out of it and heads toward the building and he enters it. He takes the appearance of an american called Major styles and joins the others in the meeting which had been going for over 2 hours.  
  
"Major styles, I don't know how the rest of the world is going to handle the arrival." Said the professor  
  
"The Australians would handle it fine, but I do agree. We have discussed this with the american centre council. You will be there as well for first contact and making australia free and not in their control." Said Major styles  
  
"To think they will sell their peoples rights. I think I know why you say that australia should not be invovled. It's the test which you found that James and myself aren't exactly who we say we are. It should not matter to you or your collegues that james and I related to a taelon. You know we had 8 years and you did nothing until now. I warn you be careful in what you agree to . You are siging away millions of lives here. They will waiting above for one year. The meeting is over." said professor  
  
The group leave, except for major styles the professor realises he is not what he seams to be .  
  
"Professor, I thought the taelons were peaceful beings." said old man in the form of Major styles  
  
"Yes, they are,"The professor smiles", The council does not approve of their early arrival but my problem is with one taelon and is the reason why all the taelons are here. I hope...". Said the professor  
  
"Da'an's name meaning hope and yours the one." He said  
  
"I know your from the future, don't bring it up unless you do so infront of me or david. The hair turning blue and the hands just like a taelon. I go that my from my taelon dna. So, am I successful with my fleets? And did Da'an survive?" Said fergurson with her hair still blush as she realises who this person really is.  
  
"Yes, you will be successful. Da'an is fine. The remaing taelons are on the new homeworld.I suggest you create a program called happy familys for humans wanting to carry taelon babys in a sence a breeding program." He says  
  
"What will stop the war?" Asked the professor pretending to be interested  
  
"I don't think you want to know." Says liam  
  
"Tell me it's importing." Professor pretending to pleed.  
  
"You will complete your helix of dna with jaridain dna which will close the loop." Says liam  
  
The professor grabs the majors left hand remenates of kimera power still reminate.  
  
"Liam, I can't image how old you are. Why have you come, to earth's past. Tell me."Said the professor  
  
"No, one must know that I am here. Making sure things happen and nothing goes wrong. I have been sent from the future to protect you. I had made that promise to Da'an and I will keep it." Said liam returning the old man appearance for safety  
  
"But I am not all taelon, but then again you will know what I will become. But your not even born yet" said the professor  
  
"That is why it's important I keep this appearance of an old man or events in the future will change." Says liam  
  
The professor walks away. The meeting in the spaceship above was approaching in few days. Nothing could go wrong. 


End file.
